


A Tale of Two Agents

by Sapphire_Rose



Category: Criminal Minds
Genre: Behavioral Analysis Unit (Criminal Minds), Falling In Love, Friendship/Love, Gay Male Character, Love, M/M, Relationship(s)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-02
Updated: 2017-02-02
Packaged: 2018-09-21 11:42:57
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,470
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9547631
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sapphire_Rose/pseuds/Sapphire_Rose
Summary: Derek Morgan and Spencer Reid take a well-deserved trip away to the beach to relax and reflect.





	

Derek Morgan slowly opened his eyes and remembered where he was. He looked ahead, out at the ocean. He had fallen asleep on the sand and had awoken to feel the warmth of the sun on his skin.

Rolling over onto his right side, he thought he might burst with happiness. Derek smiled as he observed Spencer Reid laying next to him. His eyes glazed over the younger man's slim, toned body. Reid wasn't wearing a shirt and Derek couldn't take his eyes off Reid's strong chest and smooth stomach. Despite being tall and slender, Reid had a surprising, subtle strength to him. Derek observed every inch of Reid - his upper and mid section, crotch, long legs, hands, his beautiful face and those gorgeous, full lips.

"He is... incredible," Derek said said under his breath.

The couple had finally managed to find a free weekend in which they were able to plan a short trip away. The beach had seemed like the perfect place to escape to, as the pair had agreed it would be relaxing to get away from the city. Work could be extremely stressful and draining at times. It was easy to forget that places like the beach existed when they were both snowed under in cases.

Derek didn't want to wake Reid, but he couldn't help himself. Reid was irresistible.  
  
"Hello, beautiful."  
  
Derek gently stroked Reid's cheek and whispered in his ear. Softly, he pressed his lips against Reid's and felt electricity rush through him.  
  
Reid's eyelids began to flutter. Soon enough, he was awake. "Hey there, sexy."  
  
Derek chuckled. He found it hilarious when the intelligent and nerdy Reid tried to talk dirty. Derek moved in closer to him. There was nothing he found more comforting than the feeling of their bodies being close. He traced his fingers across Reid's chest, closing his eyes in relaxation.

"Did you sleep well?" Reid asked, kissing the top of Derek's hand.

"Sure did, pretty boy. I'm sorry I woke you. I just had to kiss you."

"Oh, I'm more than happy for you to wake me up if that's the reason."

Reid smiled, looking into Morgan's dark eyes. Morgan's eyes were one of the things Reid had initially been drawn to when he first met the older man. Those eyes were full of kindness, intelligence and warmth, yet they were also lined with pain, suffering and darkness. 

They kissed again, passionately, with everything they had. Derek moved his lips to trace Reid's neck, then planted a trail of kisses down his chest. Reid exhaled with desire.

The love Derek had for Reid was unlike anything he had felt before in his life. He had only dated women before meeting Reid, yet after they met, they were unable to deny the strong connection they both felt. Their bond was one they had difficulty simply describing. They shared a connection so strong that it was like their souls were intertwined.  
  
Everything about their relationship simply felt right - it felt like coming home.   
  
"I love you so much," whispered Reid, as he raised his lips to meet Morgan's. "You will never truly understand how much you mean to me."

"I know, baby. You know I love you too. I adore you to pieces."

Reid felt his heart skip a beat as Derek rolled over to place himself on top of Reid. It went without saying that Derek loved being the man in control. Reid was more than happy to lay exactly where he was. The chemistry between them seemed to grow stronger every time they connected physically. Reid was so glad they had found a quiet, isolated beach. If there had been other people around, he knew he wouldn't have felt as relaxed. He wasn't the biggest fan of displaying copious amounts of affection in public.

Derek ran his fingers through Reid's wavy, brown hair. "What are you thinking about, baby?"  
  
"Nothing. Nothing but you. Well, actually, something did cross my mind. I was thinking about the fact that we're really lucky to be on such a quiet beach right now. School has just finished for the term and I expected this place to be packed with students by now. Also, I heard that..."  
  
"Oh, you," Derek chuckled. "I love you, but sometimes you just don't know when to stop talking."

Reid smirked with coyness. "My lips are officially sealed."  
  
"Good," Derek smiled. "That means I can kiss you as much as I like."

 

* * *

 

Back inside their hotel room, the two men were draped over one another - hot, tired and relaxed after another passionate session of love-making.  
  
"You know," whispered Reid. "Sometimes I wonder about what would've happened to me if I'd never met you, Morgan."  
  
Derek grinned, already enjoying where this conversation was going. "What would've happened, Reid?"  
  
"Well, sometimes I think that I might've... given up if it hadn't have been for you. I really mean that, Morgan. You saved me. You're the only person who completely understands me."  
  
Derek was surprised at the serious turn that the conversation had taken. However, he was deeply moved by what Reid had said.

"Reid, you're stronger than you think," said Derek, holding him closer. "There is no way that a genius boy like you could've given up. You've always had the world at your feet."

Reid took a deep breath. "I... I know I would have. I was completely broken for a while there. I didn't want to go on."

Derek's heart ached. He kissed Reid and wrapped his arms around the younger man. They cradled each other in a warm, strong embrace. There was no need for any more words to be spoken. Derek knew what Reid was referring to. He had seen Reid at his lowest, darkest point. Derek stroked Reid's hair and whispered words of unconditional love into his ears.

Closing his eyes, Reid lost himself in Derek's arms. With Morgan, everything felt okay. Reid's thoughts began to trail back to the darkness of his past. He remembered every single moment. 

 

* * *

 

   
Before becoming an agent with the BAU, Reid had experienced a severe bout of depression. Unfortunately, he hadn't been able to find a full-time job after completing his many university degrees, which had ruined his confidence. At the same time, Reid's beloved mother had been admitted to a psychiatric institution because she had developed a debilitating mental illness. She was no longer able to take care of herself.

Reid had began to feel hopeless. Everything was falling apart. Without full-time work or study to drown himself in, he had felt completely lost. Often ending up inside his own head, Reid had struggled to deal with endless negative thoughts. He had also been worried that he might end up like his mother, as her condition was hereditary. He was so afraid of becoming a schizophrenic. He had seen what it had done to his mother and he was terrified it would do the same to him.

When Reid thought about it, he wasn't entirely sure how his depression had come about. Yet, his therapist had said it was most likely due to the string of unexpected and unfortunate events that he'd experienced.

Luckily for Reid, he was eventually accepted into the FBI Academy. It was one of the best things that could've happened to him. Yet, at the same time, he was still trying to manage his depression. The evenings were what he dreaded the most - he had cried himself to sleep almost every night.

The worst part was that he didn't know why. Depression had taken hold over him, all those years ago.

Some mornings, he wouldn't make it out of bed. He would lay there, all day, just thinking. On better days, he would make it to his coffee machine, or the television. He had been stuck in a rut of darkness that felt like it would never end. Even though his future now looked more promising, he couldn't shake the feeling that something was missing from his life. He felt alone, all the time, even when he was surrounded by his wonderful classmates at the FBI Academy.  
  
Though, after graduating from the Academy and securing himself a position with the BAU, Spencer Reid's life changed forever.

Across the office, on that very first day, he locked eyes with someone. He knew he would never forget the way those dark brown eyes gazed into his very core.

Little did Reid know, Derek Morgan's life changed on the very same day as Reid's did.

Derek had got up from his desk that morning. He had found himself not being able to look away as a pair of young, intense, light brown eyes locked with his.  
  
They had found a passion.

They had found a purpose.

They had found a family. 

Most importantly, they had found each other.


End file.
